


Degrees of Secrecy

by missuswatergirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Belladonna Took Baggins, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins is Not Oblivious, Bilbo is So Done, Canon-Typical Violence, Dís is not amused, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Fluff and Angst, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Gandalf Meddles, Gandalf Ships It, It's Always Gandalf's Fault, M/M, Young Bilbo Baggins, bilbo is not amused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missuswatergirl/pseuds/missuswatergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbos's fussiness is just a façade. Gandalf does what he knows best, meddle. Thorin is mortified. Fili and Kili are amused. The company is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrees of Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadow of the Shire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098833) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



In the northwestern region of Arda, there is a fruitful and beautiful land. Inhabited by the most curious creatures known as hobbits or halflings. Their most remarkable characteristic is their feet; which are rather big for their height, with leathery soles and tufts of hair. Hobbits have slightly pointed ears, curly hair and awfully round bellies. Well most of them do. They live for the small and simple things in life; food, ale and good pipe weed. However, such a perfect land has to be protected and a select few are chosen to do so.  
They are the Tooks.  
And our hobbit? He is a Took. He was encouraged to be himself and taught so much more than the average hobbit. After all his mother was a close friend of elves and wizards and men, she was too fond of adventures. She taught him to protect and defend. He is also a Baggins. A respectable family that is not adventurous at all, but he was still taught his by his father the Baggins ways of , languages, art, music and geography.  
Thus begun the story of one Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 08/19/2016


End file.
